


Bodies In Space

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Smut, IN SPACE!, Jotunheim Won the War, Starfrost: A Jane/Loki Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Loki took a little break from saving the worldlet, and then go right back to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies In Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milksteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksteak/gifts).



_I am not the first,_ Jane reminded herself so she’d hold still – as steady as possible – as Loki kissed his way north from her bellybutton. At her breasts now, taking a detour west to an areole, his tongue eliciting a clear response from her body.

 _I am not the first human to take up with a jotunn in the thousand years since they won custody of us,_ she knew, as she wrapped her legs around his, wanting him close, closer. Jane knew what body heat did, and she reveled in it.

And she frowned as she felt Loki slowing his northward migration; but couldn’t bring herself to frown long, as slowing brought a greater thoroughness with it. _Before I met you, I never thought of my clavicle as an erogenous zone. Neck, maybe. Cleavage, sure._

Her hands itched to pull him north so his lips could meet her lips and give them all the due attention he had given the rest of her.

There were times when Jane wondered if Loki’s navigation-sense was in use when they had sex -- that Jotunn ability to know the placement of all things and how they moved. Right now, she didn’t worry over it much.

His fingertips stroked her sides, and before he could excite her flank, Jane’s fingers seized his arms, stroking the cool ridges and grooves. Already they were warmer than usual, an accomplishment in which Jane took pride.

She tried not to concern herself with the issue of if she would do any of this with the SSP man - _doubt it_

\- and that was sufficient to kill her mood, legs and fingers letting go of her love right when he was beginning ministrations to her throat.

Pausing in his attentions, "Jane?" Loki asked, raising his head; warm red eyes looking into her brown ones.

"I'm done, I think," Jane said, rolling east, facing a wall.

"I did it wrong," Loki deduced.

With her own hand - the one she wasn't laying on - Jane caressed Loki's cheek and jaw. "You did nothing wrong. If I wasn't distracted, I'd have let God know how not wrong you were doing it."

Loki made a smile. "It's because we're doomed, then."

At first, Jane thought he was still concerned she'd leave him for whomever she picked as a partner for this round of the SSP - _we've discussed this countless times, and always I assure him that, while I'm going to do my duty in mankind's species survival plan - only seven thousand people left in the entire universe... Ten of us in this space station - 'worldlet' being the legal term for it. Rambling again, Jane._

And then she realized Loki was referring to more recent events. "We'll find a way out of this," Jane assured him. "And we'll be famous for being the first of any people ever to escape from a black hole."

"This is true," Loki agreed.

"Aand now's a good time to check on the latest readings," Jane said, tucking her legs close to her, and sliding out of bed. Jotunn computers were instantaneous only for Jotunns - everyone else, lacking the navigation-sense, had to wait a short while for the raw data to be converted into what they could grasp; Jane had used the while with Loki in bed.

Slipping into an eveningcloak and pajamas, Jane applied a halfway decent knot to hold it together, then slid down the sliding board from their bedroom to the observatory upstairs (she much preferred the conventional physics of the slide which went the other way – this one refused to be conquered even with math – though Loki informed her it and she had a kinship of sorts, and _baal yes_ , Darcy informed Jane shortly thereafter, _that was a compliment_ ).

Loki was sliding into the observatory by the time Jane was sitting down in her usual chair.

The air was already thick this season-which-would-never-end(thanks to the black hole they were plummeting into at a glacial pace as things appeared to them from within it) with the scent of Kill-Me-Nevers, a fruiting blossom once renowned for its delicacy and rarity – but outside its native Muspelheimr, it grew more than most weeds. A founding population had erupted from the care vivariums they had grown in back when this worldlet was managed by Fire Giants. The blooms grew indoors, outdoors, everywhere but in bedrooms and frigidariums.

Jane read the note which had been left atop the keyboard: “ ‘Had an idea. Tried it while the new data was coming in. No luck. Details to your left.’ Well thanks, Lorelei,” Jane said, recognizing the handwriting with ease - _I used to wonder if such runic angularity was instinctive for Asgardians or if they learned it._ Turning to her west, Jane glanced at the first page of Lorelei’s latest findings. To Loki, “She had one of the same ideas I did,” Jane said.

“A pity,” Loki said. “No use in us being here longer than need be, then.”

“Insatiable, you are,” Jane chuckled. “And I said one of – I’ve still got a few more thoughts on what we can try.” _And I'll get started on them in a minute._

“As do I.”

“I’m referring to the worldlet’s options for getting out of the black hole.”

“As am I,” Loki said, his smile telling Jane that it wasn’t the only thing he was referring to, though, which elicited a smile in return.

 _We could do that for a few hours more, and normally I wouldn’t mind but not right now. Hmm, okay, maybe borrow a move from his repetiore,_ Jane thought. “It would be bad if we started speeding up, our worldlet’s fall into the black hole, I mean. Or maybe it wouldn’t be _completely_ terrible. Right?”

“There are a few aspects that wouldn’t be terrible about it,” Loki said, not sure where she was going with it, but not against it.

“Good,” Jane said, and tapped a few buttons and eased a finger along the sliding scale. And then turned to face Loki. “So.”

Loki knew that the absence of any abrupt shift in the rate of falling, that didn’t indicate anything – the Fire Giants had been obsessive about insulating the interiors of their stations and planets from any and every type of movement on the outside – _and my navigation-sense can’t detect anything outside this worldlet anyway…it’s a black hole. And asking her ‘what?’ is pointless, as its obvious._ “Why?”

“It should be obvious. This way, I don’t have to deal with anyone from the SSP, you don’t have to worry about being picked to succeed your father, everybody wins.”

“There are others the **thinga** would look to, countless unrelated worthies, before even considering me,” Loki said. “And I have said I would back whatever you decide regarding your role in the SSP.”

 _And I made you the same promise regarding your place in the Jotunn SSP. Still…_ “And every time you do that, you do it honestly…but you always stay tense,” Jane said.

“Apprehensive. I know what you said on the matter, but there is every possibility that you would change your mind upon seeing or interacting with your SSP partner.”

 _The only time we were in danger of that, was with Dr. Simmons – I wonder what since happened to her. She’s either five years older, or a great-grandmother by now, given the laws of unpredictability._ “It. Will. Never. Happen. I’d swear on Var if she were here right now,” Jane said. “But as the Ancient-and-Sacredly-Mighty Jotunness of vows is in the greater universe right now, how about I swear on her apprentice?”

 _Var? One of Ymir’s still-surviving firstborn?_ “The destroyer of oath-breakers had a student? And said pupil is here?” Loki asked.

 _I’m very sorry, my friend; I know you told me in confidence, but…_ “Lorelei. Should I go get her?”

“No! No, that will not be necessary, Jane,” Loki said, coming over and resting his hands on her shoulders and upper arms. “I have been a fool.”

“And ‘am.’”

“I have been and am a fool,” Loki corrected.

“The only one for me,” Jane said, standing up, letting his hands slide down her arms, eveningcloak fabric sliding down just a little. _And if I know my luck, Darcy or Sif will run into the observatory in three, two, one… Huh. That’s a first._

“I will not oppose anything you do in regard to your SSP, and will support you in all ways regarding it and all else,” Loki said.

 _No tenseness this time. There’s probably something in the back of his mind, but he’s looking a lot better than the last times he said so._ “Truly?” Jane asked him.

“Very truly,” Loki confirmed.

Jane smiled up at him. “Good. And you and I’ll hold you to that.”

“You just said -”

“We’re already falling at terminal velocity,” Jane said. “I can’t accelerate gravity to be faster than that. All I did was ask the computer to run a virus check.”

“You…” Loki said, chuckling after that.

“I told you what I was tempted to do. Charmingly, you assumed I carried through on it.”

“You utilized what you know. You’re bright enough to do that, clever-minded lady.”

“Now you’re just chumming the air with compliments,” Jane said. “I’m not going to bite.”

“Not even if I ask nicely?”

“Nicely, after we’re out of this hole. While everyone else is celebrating.”

“Oh no,” Loki said, “you will take the limelight, and you will enjoy it.” _You always do, those few times you’ve had it. And you shine in it._

“Only if you’re with me,” Jane said.

“Always,” Loki said. “Ever always.”


End file.
